Appreciation and Frustration
by LunarCat713
Summary: After leaving the Hospital Wing for the End of Year feast in first year, Harry bumps into Snape and remembers to thank his professor for saving him when Quirrell cursed his broom. Later, Snape confronts Dumbledore about the unfairness to his Slytherins when the House Cup was snatched away from them at the last minute.


This is because it dawned on me that Harry never thanked Snape for saving him, for this time or any other times- at least to our knowledge. Just think- there might be a bit more understanding between the two if Harry had shown Snape some appreciation. Or maybe not, who knows... And also, because what Dumbledore did _was_ highly unfair to the Slytherins, however nasty a lot of them can be and are.

* * *

Harry grinned as he hurried through the doors, finally free to leave the Hospital Wing. Before the door closed behind him with a thud, he felt Madam Pomfrey's stern gaze. She was a kind woman, but far too enthusiastic about taking care of her patients for Harry's liking. He had a feeling that he would have been stuck in that bed until the end of the school year if Dumbledore hadn't given his approval for Harry's release.

Before joining the feast, Harry wanted to take his get well cards and the album Hagrid gave him to his dorm for safe keeping. Madam Pomfrey gave him some ribbon to tie all the cards together in a neat bundle for easy transport and storing so Harry held those under his arm while he held the album up, staring at the first page. He smiled, happy and sad all at once. Now he had proof that his parents did love him and that they were a happy family. Going back to the Dursley's wouldn't be so hard now that he knew their lies were just that- lies.

He still had trouble with the knowledge that his aunt and uncle had known the entire truth all along and not only kept if from him but lied to him, making him believe that his parents were good for nothings who died in a normal, everyday accident. Then again, hearing how spiteful his aunt had been when she talked about her sister growing up as a witch, it shouldn't be hard to believe. It actually made him a little sad for his aunt.

Harry turned the page, his thoughts returning to his parents as he watched his dad swing his mum around. Both were silently laughing, and Harry saw his mum mouth something. He wanted to know what they would have said to each other, but the photographs weren't charmed to talk. Even though he spent a whole year already at Hogwarts, Harry couldn't help but be amazed at the moving pictures. Moving pictures were even better than still photographs. Harry smiled as his parents stepped together in a type of dance move, faces happy and smiles laughing.

Harry collided into something and fell back, a startled yelp escaping his lips. The cards fell and slid a ways but he held tight to the album, making sure it remained unharmed in the fall. He slid his eyes up in surprise and then cringed.

"Potter!" Snape spat at him. "Watch where you are walking!"

If Snape was this mad about Harry simply walking into him, Harry was glad his collision into the older wizard hadn't knocked the man down. Not that Harry could have, even if he tried; Snape was more than twice his size.

"Sorry, Professor…" Harry mumbled, slightly embarrassed. He looked down and saw that one of the pages in the album had crinkled in the corner. He made a small sound of distress and tried to smooth it down. He had only just gotten it and it was already blemished!

A soft snort caught his attention and Harry looked up to see Snape glaring at him. "Well? Are you going to continue fretting over that thing or are you going to stand? You are in my way."

Harry glared at him but shut the album after noting the page- he would ask Hermione at first chance if she knew a spell to fix it. Before getting up, he looked around for his cards and reached for them, practically crawling across the corridor to reach them. After hearing Snape's impatient sigh, Harry quickly gathered his things and stood.

"Sorry. _Sir_," Harry said, albeit a little sarcastically. Snape glared at him and Harry felt the ever-growing familiar hatred stirring. Snape snapped at him to get to the feast before stepping past Harry and stalking away. But before he could get too far, Harry was suddenly struck by a thought. Without really thinking it through he called, "Sir!"

Snape stopped and half turned, a scowl on his face. "_What_, Potter?"

Harry frowned, but kept his glare back. "Thank you."

Snape's face smoothed out and his eye brows shot up. Harry supposed this was his look of surprise. After a moment's silence Snape asked, "Exactly what are you thanking me for, Potter?"

"For saving me. My broom, when Quirrell cursed it during that Quidditch match. He told me you used a counter curse. So, thank you." Harry wisely, to be sure, kept silent that he had actually thought Snape was the culprit of all the events.

Snape didn't say anything, but his demeanor grew less hostile- just a bit- and he nodded once. Snape roamed his eyes over Harry, and Harry felt as if he had just thrown the man for a loop with his appreciation. Then the scowl was back and Snape took a step away.

"Do stay out of trouble, Potter."

Harry watched as Snape walked off, his brows lowered. Alright… Harry shrugged, knowing that could have gone worse. He quickly stored his things and made his way to the feast, ready to join his friends. Of course, when he entered all eyes found him and stared. He did his best to ignore them, which wasn't hard considering all the green and silver decorating the Hall. Any good feelings he had about attending the feast rapidly shriveled up as he was reminded of all the points he lost his House, causing them to be in last place and, as a result, the Slytherins to win the Cup.

Harry had to at least recognize that his peers were no longer glaring and hateful, but now resigned and maybe still annoyed.

Later, after the adrenaline rush of winning back all the points lost, plus some, and winning Gryffindor the House Cup, Harry and his dorm-mates were clearing up their room and packing everything away for the train ride the next day.

"Did you see their faces?" Dean laughed.

He was referring to the Slytherin's reactions to the change of points and decoration. Harry had noticed, but in the moment of things hadn't thought much on it. But now that the rush was gone and he thought back on it, he felt a little sorry that the Slytherins had victory snatched out of their hands like that. Perhaps it wasn't fair that Dumbledore had awarded the points like he did, last minute and all, but all Harry had to do was remember the entire year's worth of taunts from Malfoy and the other Slytherins, as well as their Head of House, for any guilt he may have felt to cease. After all, Slytherin had won the Cup the last few years already so it was no big deal, right?

"G'night!" Ron called out to them and all but fell into bed. Dean, Seamus, and Neville followed suite after their own goodnights were said. Harry stayed up a little longer, looking through his album, newly repaired by Hermione. Harry had asked her to teach him the spell in case he needed it again, and she took the initiative to teach him a couple more spells to protect the pages and photographs. Hedwig gave a soft hoot at him and Harry relented, setting the album aside to get some sleep.

"Night, Hedwig."

HARRYPOTTERUNIVERSE

Severus sat away from everyone else, like usual, but this time he had an actual reason for distancing himself. He was furious. At Dumbledore, yes, but the other professors were happy and saw no problem with what the headmaster had done.

"And just keep in mind the newest amendment the Governors petitioned for when creating next years' syllabus," Dumbledore was reminding them. Severus sat passively, determined to have a word with the man after the meeting. He waited impatiently as his colleagues put in their two cents worth of discussion and, finally, the headmaster called an end to the meeting. He stared at Dumbledore as everyone filed out and was pleased to see that the other man stayed sitting. While he hadn't looked at Severus, Severus knew that Dumbledore knew he wanted a word.

Once it was just the two of them, Dumbledore turned to Severus. "You wanted a word, Severus?"

"Don't patronize me, headmaster!" Before Dumbledore could respond, Severus continued. "You cannot tell me that you didn't have forethought to your actions, specifically the consequences!"

"And what are these consequences?"

"My students were led to believe that they had won, when at last minute you turned the tide on them!"

"I think we both agree, however much you would deny it, that Harry and his friends did in fact deserve those points. And much more, honestly."

Severus took a deep breath before replying. "Whether they did or not is beside the point! There were _days_ before the Leaving Feast in which you could have announced the awarding of points. You allowed the Hall to be decorated in their colors and in one instant-"

"Severus," Dumbledore interrupted gently. "It was not my intention to disappoint your Slytherins, or to make them feel any less." Dumbledore was silent a moment, his eyes resting on his clasped hands upon the table. "I will admit that my attention was a little narrow. Harry Potter was almost killed and Voldemort had, in some form, entered the school. Thankfully, things turned out as well as they did. But on top of that three mere first years had gotten through every defense we set up to protect the Stone.

"Their victory was a cause for celebration. And my way of doing that was to award them their deserved points- after all, their points lost were mainly due to the events surrounding the stone, outside of the whole dragon affair of course- so that they would have the House Cup. We will never know if Slytherin or Gryffindor would have won it if the year was a normal one, and I'm not disputing the fact that Slytherin would have deserved the Cup. But for their efforts to protect the stone and thwarting Quirrell and Voldemort, my reward to them was the Cup."

Severus stayed silent, but was still seething. Dumbledore must have seen as much because he sighed sadly.

"I am sorry I carried it out in the way I did. But it had been a dramatic year, and I'm afraid I was looking for an equally dramatic end."

"Always going for the grandeur…" Severus muttered to himself, uncaring if the headmaster heard or not. He knew, though, that that was unfair. Still, after snubbing his students Severus didn't care if he was unfair towards the man. "Then if we are done?" There was nothing else Severus wanted to stay for. He had said his bit, gotten an excuse and an apology, even if he knew that Dumbledore still would have done the same thing over again. There was no use arguing against the man.

Dumbledore nodded and Severus stood. Before he reached the door, Dumbledore called him back. "Thank you for your help this year, Severus, both with Harry's misfortune on the broom and Quirrell."

Severus nodded and exited, hurrying down to his quarters. That man was impossible sometimes. He shook his head and determined to put it out of his thoughts. Instead, he thought back onto Potter's gratitude. If Severus were honest with himself he was surprised that the boy had taken the time to thank him. Not only did that little action go against what Severus thought the boy to be, Potter _still_ thanked him for the one action after a whole year of Severus belittling him.

Severus grimaced when he realized that Potter had out-matured him. Here he was taking his spite of Potter Sr. out on the boy and Potter thanks him despite their obvious hatred for each other. Well, there was always next year for the two to go back to their normal spats.


End file.
